The Monster I Am
by snakepit
Summary: Roxas took revenge and murdered the man who killed his father 16 years ago. Now Axel is his only hope at living a life outside of prison. The only problem is; will Roxas cooperate? [Future lemons. Yaoi. Gore. AxelRoxas/RoxasAxel. Side pairings.]


The Monster I Am  
Chapter 1: Revenge

* * *

[R]

"Roxas…" Sora looked up from the body, to the knife in my hands and then up to me. His hands cupped over his mouth and his eyes wide but still darkened. He looked like he'd cry; like he was confused if he should attack me or help me bury this body. "Shit…"

He started a mantra of 'shit' and 'oh my god' while I stayed silent.

"Why did you... – who _IS_ this, Roxas?!"

I shrugged, lying. It was Xehanort – the same man who had killed our father. Sora was too young to recognize him, though. He hadn't even been born when our father was murdered. Still, it was best not to open any closed wounds for him. He shouldn't even be here.

He hunched over – he was standing in the pool of blood and evidence was being tainted, but then again I suppose it is my fault. I shouldn't have done this in our own home but he did say he wouldn't be home for a few days. I guess he can take some of the blame, right?

Just as my senses came to me, and I _didn't_ stand there like I deer in headlights, I dropped the knife and extended my bloody arms; I was going to try to explain, lie and assure him until the door busted open and a flashlight and gun was pointed directly at my face. Behind it was a blur of red and green, black suits and guns, badges, talking and banging. That was all I remembered before I was clocked across my temple.

.*+*+*.

[A]

"Axel, what's the case?"

I sighed, flipping through the stacks of folders until I came across 'Strife'.

"This kid just turned 18, Roxas Strife – he was stalking this guy Xehanort for months now. Even when we had Xehanort locked up, the kid was still checking his booking dates everyday."

"So what?" My brother shrugged and rolled his eyes, leaning on my desk just like I asked him not to.

"So –" I tugged him off as he huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You haven't paid attention at all."

"What?" He shrugged again, a dumbfounded look over his face.

I slapped the next folder down, a picture of our former officer Cloud Strife standing proudly, pictures of his brutal murder attached beside it along with a copy of his badge.

"Xehanort is the one who killed Cloud – Cloud was one of us. He was also this kid Roxas's _father_."

I leveled my hands to my hips and watched Reno's lips form an 'O' slowly before he covered his mouth with one of his grimy hands. He looked to the picture, to me.

"_Ooohh_ – oh shit!"

Nodding, I crossed my arms. "Got it, now?"

"Why did we let this fuck out of prison?" He picked up the folder and looked closer, flipping the pages.

"He did his time apparently," I took the other folder that contained Roxas's information. He looked like Cloud; blond hair, blue eyes; a soft pink blush underneath the small bags underneath his eyes. Someone you wouldn't suspect as a murderer. Then the next folder of Sora Strife – 16 years old; he didn't even get to meet his own father. Cloud was killed during Aerith's pregnancy.

Now I personally wasn't on the force when Cloud was on our team, but once a member of Destiny Homicide – always a member. I have a lot of respect for this guy, so I wanted this case to my own. Especially his son; Roxas.

"So," Reno clicked his tongue, finally setting the folders down. "This kid is like… innocent."

I shook my head slowly, setting my folder down as well. Sighing I admitted the harsh truth. "No, he's got blood on his hands despite what Xehanort did. Revenge can't get you scott-free of murder."

"Maybe we can?" He puckered his lips and shrugged again.

"What are you thinking?"

"We can just… call insanity or something. He'll get rehab and we still get our paychecks."

I didn't want the money; I wanted to talk to Roxas.

"Maybe. The only reason we found this guy is because of his ankle bracelet," I leaned closer, lowering my voice and glancing around the room; surely looking more than guilty. "Maybe we can convince him to say that Xehanort came back for Roxas. Broke into his home, he defended himself."

I pulled away as Reno nodded, the light bulb over his head flickering on.

"Yeah," he pointed behind me, I turned to see the short blond in handcuffs and being escorted to nowhere other than the interrogation room. That's where all the newcomers went. Looking closer, I could tell the white button up shirt we had found him in was grimy with blood and dirt, his grey pants looked dusty. Reno and I walked in on him, it was Demyx who had to tackle him as if he was _really_ a danger.

"Let's get to him first."

Before I had time to protest or even _agree_ he was tugging me along in his jog to follow the group of officers. Everyone in the office had surrounded the small tv screen that recorded everything happening in the interrogation room because everyone wanted this case. I had to make sure it was mine or else this kids life was going to go straight to hell.

* * *

Author Notes

I'm disappointed that Dexter is ending; but I got a little inspiration from it. I'm not giving up on my other stories – just scribbling down an idea.

Anyone else excited for the last episode? I'm not.. I'm sobBING. WHY

The next chapter will be updated every Wednesday and Saturday like all of my others. c: I hope you enjoy.


End file.
